1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to treatments for Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD).
2. Related Art
Stimulant compounds such as methylphenidate (MPH) and amphetamine are the mainstays of treatment for Attention Deficit/Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD). The principal mechanism of action of stimulants is blockade of the dopamine transporter and/or facilitation of dopamine release, both of which lead to increased extracellular dopamine and amelioration of the hypo-dopaminergic state associated with ADHD (Volkow Wang et al., 1999 (Reference 67); Kuczenski and Segal, 2001 (Reference 33); Kuczenski and Segal, 2005 (Reference 35); and Yano and Steiner 2007 (Reference 72). Stimulant medications share a common mechanism of action with well known addictive drugs such as cocaine namely, blockade of the dopamine transporter and facilitation of dopamine release. Therefore, stimulant medications can be addictive, and lingering concerns remain among the general public, patients, and physicians alike that stimulant medications may produce drug addiction even when taken therapeutically. The recent increase in recreational use of prescription stimulants adds to this concern (Bright, 2008 (Reference 8)); New York Times, Jun. 19, 2012). In fact, the US Drug Enforcement Agency has placed MPH and amphetamine in the same controlled substances category (Schedule II) as cocaine. An unintended consequence of these developments is that millions of children and adults that could benefit from therapeutic use of stimulants may not have access to these medications or may choose not to receive them because of concerns about their potential for addiction. Therefore, untreated ADHD remains a serious medical, educational and societal burden. Therefore, there is an urgent need to develop safe and effective, abuse-free, compounds for ADHD treatment.